1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication method, a program, and a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless LAN (Local Area Network) system as represented by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 is becoming increasingly common in place of a wired network for its advantages such as high flexibility of equipment. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-283590, the wireless LAN system standardized by the IEEE 802.11 is composed of groups of wireless communication devices which are an access point operating as a master unit and a plurality of stations operating as slave units, and a plurality of stations are connected to one access point. In such a wireless LAN system, it is determined that the access point acts as a master unit and the station acts as a slave unit.
On the other hand, according to Wi-Fi Direct under Wi-Fi Alliance standard development, a plurality of equipments are connected directly to form a communication group, and, at the time of forming the communication group, it is determined which of a group owner and a client each equipment acts as. For example, each equipment exchanges a weight which indicates a priority of itself to act as the group owner with another equipment and compares its weight with a weight of the other equipment, thereby determining which of the group owner and the client it acts as.